Terri-Will Relationship
Will Schuester and Terri Del Monico were high school sweethearts whose marriage was strained. Currently divorced, Terri was pressed to keep the marriage together, and ended up breaking it. Their couple names are Twill, Werri and Till. Overview Season One Will and Terri met in high school and later married. Five years into the marriage, they began to slip apart due to their differences; Terri not being supportive of Will's passions and being obsessed with money and Will's growing feelings for his co-worker, school guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury. Terri discovers she is pregnant, later to find out that she is actually having a hysterical pregnancy. Seeing that the news of her pregnancy made Will happy, Terri panics and instead of telling Will the truth, she begins to fake the pregnancy in order to keep them together. In the episode Mattress, Will finally discovers she has been lying to him and was planning to adopt his pregnant student, Quinn Fabray's, baby behind his back and pass it off as her own. Will is angry and hurt and leaves her. In Sectionals, Terri tries to reconcile but Will tells her that he can no longer feels as he once did for her and later shares his first kiss with Emma. He files for divorce in The Power of Madonna and it is finalized in Funk. Season Two In the episode Britney/Brittany, Terri interrupts Will's car ride with Emma and starts an argument with him in front of her, claiming that he doesn't have enough money to spend on expensive things and that the car will be repossessed. This argument turns into Terri stating that she believes Will still has feelings for her and will return to her one day. Will leaves, flustered and upset. In The Substitute, Terri drops by Will's house when she finds out he's sick. She makes it her mission to take care of him, and though he declines at first, he realizes that he's lonely and lets her be his temporary caretaker. The two end up sleeping together and later. But while Holly is over at Will's house, Terri drops by and ends up insulting her. She then insists that the only woman Will will ever love is her and Will kicks her out of his house, telling her to never come back. In Blame It On The Alcohol, it is revealed that Will used to drink because Terri made him so depressed. In A Night Of Neglect, Terri becomes a member of the League of Doom, probably to get Will back. In Funeral Terri makes sure the glee club get there tickets to nationals. Will gives her a hug and tells her he loved her. Later he walks away with Emma, leaving Terri upset. Episodes For Pilot Will brings Terri lunch at work and calls her beautiful. They kiss and she calls him handsome. She announces that she's pregnant, and they are both pleased. Showmance Terri allows Will to believe that nonexistent baby is a boy, which pleases him. The Substitute Will gets sick and his neighbor called Terri. She helps him get better and during his treatment, the two sleep together. A Night Of Neglect At the League of Doom meeting Sue states that everyone there hates Will Schuester, but Terri says she does not... although she does hate the Glee Club. Funeral Terri makes sure the Glee club gets their flight to Nationals by giving Will first class tickets. He is grateful and they hug. Episodes Against Pilot Will decides to spend sixty dollars per month on New Directions behind Terri's back, and Emma has a crush on Will. Terri asks what is wrong with him when he brings her an unhealthy lunch and complains when he says he has work later now. She is not supportive of his plans to take the glee club on a field trip, and he is upset that she spends too much at Pottery Barn. Showmance Will and Emma nearly kiss during his night shift at the school. Mattress Will discovers one of Terri's fake baby bumps and confronts her about it. She reveals that she is not actually pregnant, but faked it because she didn't want Will to leave her. As Will leaves the apartment, Terri begs him to stay, screaming to no avail that she loves him. Sectionals Terri attempts to reconcile but Will says he no longer feels love for her. He tells Emma that he has left his wife, implying that he wants to be with her. He later kisses her. Hell-O Will and Emma are seeing each other. He kisses Vocal Adrenaline coach Shelby Corcoran. The Power of Madonna Will and Emma make an attempt to have sex. He later files for a divorce from Terri and tells Emma to wait for him. Funk The divorce is finalized. Britney/Brittany Terri comes and disturbs Emma and Will's car ride. Terri forces Will to sell the car. The Substitute Terri sees Will and Holly and gets jealous. She throws a fit and calls herself Will's wife. Will ends up asking her to leave and to never come back. Funeral Sue needs Terri, along with Howard Bamboo, to hack into Principal Figgins mail and send a letter back to the airline company to switch the New Directions flight and destroy Wills dreams. Photos tumblr_lff7n1faRY1qaehyoo1_400.gif tumblr_lgxbamQhII1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lhcdjbYtcb1qhr78go1_500.png tumblr_licngshJ4N1qfwx38.gif tumblr_ljj5mqOLRN1qbwp4go1_500.gif tumblr_ljpwyiG0Xy1qhr78go1_500.png tumblr_lj3u4l3IFt1qbwp4go1_500.jpg Glee 18-jessalyn-matthew 0992 lyf.jpg TerriWll.png Terriwill.jpg Werri.jpg Terriwill.jpg will-and-terri-from-glee.jpg Quotes Category:Relationships